


Love Me Mercilessly

by Telesilla



Series: This is Not a Game We Play [5]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist for "I've Traveled All this Way for Something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Mercilessly

  


[Love Me Mercilessly](https://8tracks.com/telesilla/love-me-mercilessly)

1\. Hatef–k - The Bravery  
2\. The Velvet Warms and Binds - William Control  
3\. For Your Entertainment - Adam Lambert  
4\. You Owe Me Nothing in Return - Alanis Morissette  
5\. Bad Things - Jace Everett  
6\. S&M - Rihanna  
7\. Flesh - Simon Curtis  
8\. Come Here Boy - Imogen Heap  
9\. Shatter Me (feat Lizzy Hale) – Lindsey Stirling  
10\. Complicated - Collide  
11\. Pretty When You Cry - VAST  
12\. Take Me to Church - Hozier  
13\. Protege Moi - Placebo  
14\. All Mine - Portishead  
15\. My Silver Lining - First Aid Kit  
16\. Hold On - Kansas  
17\. Paths of Desire - October Project

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the songs are there for the lyrics, some for the beat, some for the mood and some for all three. Thanks to those of you who offered suggestions for this.


End file.
